Transcendance
by L.Kitsune
Summary: Harry Potter décide de voyager dans le temps et plus exactement dans le passé: il veux avoir des réponses et pour cela il doit aller les chercher bien avant la naissance de ses parents. Cependant, la magie est caprisieuse et imprévisible...
1. Prologue

**Titre:**Transcendance

**Résumé :**

Harry Potter décide de prendre sa vie en mains, 2 ans aprés la mort de Dumbledore et d'un entraînement donné par ses plus proches alliés (anciens et nouveaux), il décide de voyager, voyager dans le temps et plus exactement dans le passé: il veux avoir des réponses et pour cela il doit aller les chercher bien avant la naissance de ses parents. Cependant, la magie est caprisieuse et imprévisible, ce qu'aprit Harry Potter à ses dépends...Le hasard fait bien les choses...

Les dimensions paralléles sont au rendez-vous.

_**Notes de l'auteur:**_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement, certains, en revanche seront inventés pour la continuité de l'histoire et donc m'appartiendront.

Ceci est ma première histoire postée, j'accepte donc toutes types de critiques, j'essairais donc de tenir a jour l'histoire et de ne pas l'abandonner, du moins sans vous prévenir.

Mon rythme d'écriture dépendra uniquement de mon inspiration et de mon temps libre, ne vous attendez donc pas à ce que je publie un chapitre toutes les 2 semaines.

* * *

**Transcendance**

Prologue

Une silhouette sombre marchait d'un pas vif et assuré, sa cape de sorcier volant au rythme de ses pas. On remarquait les muscles bien dessinés même avec la cape noire et le pull fin et vert sombre de l'individu malgré tout, la silhouette de l'inconnu était toute en finesse. Il marchait avec une certaine grâce, féline qui attirait les regards envieux de certaines foules.

Sa capuche retombait en cloche, cachant ainsi son visage bien trop connu. Son aura semblait dissuader les quelques charognards et miséreux de l'approcher, en effet sa puissance magique bien que puissante et discrète se faisait ressentir quelques mètres a la ronde -et celle-ci, à des yeux attentifs, l'englobait d'un voile léger, blanchâtre - dans le poussiéreux et sordide Chemin de Traverse.

Le Chemin de Traverse perdait son atmosphère chaleureuse de jour en jour, et les éclats de rires –même les éclats de disputes-, les injonctions entre clients et commerçants avaient disparu en même temps que la monté en puissance de la cruauté et du pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses partisants. Cela, laissait place à un sentiment d'abandon et de réalité amère.

Le sorcier était tendu, prés à recevoir n'importe quelle attaque de la part des Mangemorts et restait sur ses gardes, les sens aux aguets. Mais malgré la dangerosité des lieux il continua son chemin. Un désordre attira son attention et il s'arrêta devant un magasin, pillé par les lâches, qu'était les pantins de Voldemort, reconnaissant l'enseigne familière, il serra les poings d'indignation, il se tenait devant les restes du magasin du plus grand fabriquant de baguette du Monde Sorcier, Olivandeur.

Il se força à partir, les lieux n'étaient pas sûrs, surtout pour lui. Il ne devait pas se faire repérer.

Pas maintenant. Il reprit sa marche. La rue principale qu'il avait emprunté déboucha sur une sorte de forteresse blanche, les ténèbres semblaient se concentrer autour du dernier bâtiment encore sûr, du Monde Sorcier.

La Banque des Sorciers, Gringotts, dirigée par des gobelins et gardée par ces mêmes créatures, dissuadait tous types de voleur. Le bâtiment lui-même se protégeait de ceux qui ne respectaient pas cette unique loi, en les enfermant dans les entrailles des galléries souterraines qui s'étalaient dans les profondeurs de la terre.

Devant le bâtiment, se tenait des gardes, des gobelins et semblaient refuser certaines personnes. Car depuis la violation d'un des coffres d'un des clients par Harry Potter en personne, le bâtiment était encore mieux protégé et toute personne suspecte se faisait éjecter du bâtiment.

Le sorcier y pénétra, frôlant au passage l'un des gardes, gardant une allure impassible. Le garde le fixa un instant de ses yeux vitreux et le laissa passer.

Avec une ouïe fine, on aurait put entendre un soupir de soulagement provenant du sorcier.

Celui-ci se dirigea vers un des bureaux qui faisait parti du secteur: Comptes Spéciaux et Affinité.

Le secteur contenait dix bureaux ou chaque employé travaillaient avec acharnement. Sans une hésitation, le sorcier se dirigea vers le premier bureau.

Le gobelin qui y travaillait, avait de fins cheveux doré, tirant vers le blanc. De grosses lunettes ornaient son visage fripé et ridé. Voyant de l'ombre sur ses papiers, celui-ci releva la tête, un éclair de surprise et de méfiance passa dans les prunelles jaunes.

D'un long doigt, il remit habillement ses lunettes et inspecta le client qui lui faisait face.

Après un cour moment d'inspection, la créature déclara :

- « Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eut de client, de même pour mes collègues, dans ce secteur. Les sorciers oublient bien souvent que La Banque Des Sorciers est avant tout une entreprise magique qui s'étend au-delà du temps et de l'espace…

- C'est pourquoi je suis ici, coupa le sorcier toujours masqué.

Le gobelin inspecta le sorcier avec un intérêt nouveau, les clients de la Banque ne sont pas que humains-toutes sortes de créatures viennent passer des contrats, et ceux-ci (les humains) ont tendance à oublier des choses importantes sur la Société Magique sur 2 ou 3 générations, telle que La Banque avaient, a et aura toujours des multiples facettes, que seuls ceux qui étaient curieux, et qui étaient dotés d'une réserve conséquente de magie ou ceux qui étaient métissent ( lien de sang avec une ou plusieurs créatures magique) et qui avaient bonne mémoire pouvaient avoir connaissance de ces différentes faces.

Et le sorcier en face de lui, plutôt jeune-même très jeune en connaissant la durée de vie des sorcier- d'après lui, était au courant d'une des facettes. Or aujourd'hui, ormis les puissants sorciers, les mages et les vieux savants, personne n'était au courant de ce fait. Une des puissantes images du Monde de la Sorcellerie, maintenant décédé était Albus Dumbledore.

Se pourrait-il qu'il est désigné un héritier même s'il n'a jamais eut de descendance, avec qui il aurait pu partager sa connaissance ?

Le gobelin eut une soudaine illumination. Cependant celle-ci aussi brillante fût-elle était improbable. Harry Potter ne peut pas entrer à Gringotts. Et cela depuis qu'il a eut la brillante idée de venir voler l'un des coffres d'une des clientes les plus puissantes (et une des plus folle, aussi).

Visiblement le sorcier avait lui aussi suivit les cheminements de la réflexion intense de la créature et, commençait à perdre patience. Il reprit la parole :

- Je souhaite renommer le compte _Tempus Fugit _d'Albus Dumbledore...Et le mettre au nom d'Harry Potter.

- Pour cela vous devez avoir une justification que le compte de Mr Dumbledore peut être attribué à Mr Potter et me donner son testament ainsi que la clé du coffre pour identification, répondit le gobelin méfiant, ne croyant toujours pas avoir à faire avec **le** **Potter**.

Le jeune sorcier sortit les documents demandés et les présenta devant le gobelin, celui-ci les inspecta aux rayons x, ne laissant aucun paragraphe de côté et prit plus de temps là ou était mentionné l'héritage d'Harry Potter. Dépité, ne trouvent aucune falsification, il détailla la clé minutieusement.

Impassible, il rendit les documents et fit le changement de nom du compte en un tour de main.

Croyant que le sorcier avait finit, il replongea dans ses dossiers Ô combien passionnants. Quand il entendit quelqu'un tousser discrètement. Il releva la tête sèchement et lorgna sur celui qui lui faisait face.

Le sorcier n'avait – apparemment- pas fini.

- Je voulais savoir si Harry Potter pourrai venir retirer de l'argent de son compte sans avoir à payer les conséquences de ses actes et à_ n'importe quel moment_.

Devant cette question, le gobelin sembla s'énerver, néanmoins il répondit de mauvaise grâce :

- Mr Potter pourra venir retirer ses biens sans se soucier des conséquences de ses actes puisque avec ce genre de compte, les actions _mauvaises,_a l'encontre de notre Banque, des clients sont annulées. Cependant, le gobelin eut un regard mauvais, si Mr Potter refait ce genre de comportement stupide, nous sévirons et il ne sera plus admis ici.

Satisfait, la créature retourna à ses papiers et congédia le sorcier. Celui-ci se dépêcha de sortir de la banque, craignant, et avec raison, que le gobelin ait pu prévenir ses supérieurs.

* * *

Dés les premières marches de Gringotts, il transplana devant un bâtiment bien connu de certains membres de l'Ordre.

Il déclencha le système d'apparition de la maison en envoyant un sort de reconnaissance, après avoir vérifié qu'aucune personne ne l'ait suivit et qu'aucun moldus ne se trouvaient dans la rue. Cela fait, il rentra vite dans Square Grimaud.

….A suivre.

* * *

* * * : Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! Je sais, c'est cours mais c'est aussi un prologue. Je vous écrirez la suite le plus vite possible ; ) . Mise en place de l'histoire.

Un petit commentaire ?


	2. Interlude

**Un grand merci pour les reviews pour le prologue:**

Serdra: Merci pour ton message :) .

OoOXylionOoO: Et voici la suite ;) .

Luffynette: Merci XD, en espérant que ce nouvel chapitre te plaira

Idari: Je te remercie pour le message que tu a laissé. J'espère aussi que ma fic sera intéressante ). J'ai apprécié la critique que tu

as faite, d'autant plus que tu avais raison, je n'avais pas vu ce petit problème de ponctuation a ma relecture. Je suis ouverte

à toutes critiques :)

toinette Malefoy-Potter: je te remercie pour ton message, en espérant que la suite te plaira.

* * *

**INTERLUDE**

Entraînement

Harry courait dans la forêt touffue. Le souffle court, il haletait en essayant d'éviter les branches, les rochers, les buissons épineux qui surgissaient devant lui. Il était recouvert de contusions. Plusieurs fines coupures s'étalaient sur son habits étaient sales et déchirés, il n'était vêtu que d'un pauvre t-shirt troué et d'un jean déchiré à partir des genoux. En bref, il était couvert de crasse et ce depuis un moment.

Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et sa gorge lui faisait mal, il avait du mal à respirer.

Ses muscles étaient tendus par l'effort et l'adrénaline.

Malheureusement son calvaire n'était pas près de se terminer. Il grimaçait. Il avait du abandonner ses chaussures quelques jours auparavant : il les avait jeté sur un ours pour faire diversion et s'enfuir. Il n'avait que le couteau que Maugrey lui avait donné avant de l'envoyer ici,le grand sourire sadique aux lèvres : « C'est comme ça qu'on éduquait les nouveaux aurors avant, tu vas voir petit ! Tu vas t'amuser comme un petit fou ! ».

Hahahaha….Non vraiment, il était mort de rire. Il avait demandé un entraînement mais bon sang, pas de la torture !

Sur, c'était la vielle chauve-souris qui devait bien se foutre de sa gueule…

On lui avait dit que comme ça, il entrainerait son « endurance », sa force et sa magie. Il devait survivre, sans sa baguette, pendant 4 mois dans une forêt sauvage et partiellement magique.

C'était le 4 eme jour qu'il était là. Il était déjà blessé et horriblement fatigué. Il avait sacrement mal aux pieds. On lui avait donné des bases de défenses sans magie (à la moldu) avant de partir. Le combat aux couteaux, les arts martiaux, le duel a l'épée ainsi que les cours de botaniques pour confectionner antidotes, poisons et autres, étaient censés venir après ces 4 mois d'enfer.

Bon, peut être qu'il serait temps de revenir à ses chaudrons : l'immense grizzly qui le tannait de près depuis un moment ne semblait pas être très affectueux. L'animal devait sentir sa peur, il poussait des grognements pas très engageants.

Sous l'impulsion de sa volonté, Harry ordonna a une partie de sa magie d'aller alimenter ses muscles en énergie. Il alla légèrement plus vite, suffisamment pour que le grizzly se fasse distancer. Il avait découvert qu'il pouvait manipuler sa magie à sa guise un peu comme de la magie sans baguette, le truc c'est qu'il ne pouvait que s'en servir sur lui-même.

Pour l'instant.

Il espérait vivement que les 4 mois passeraient vite. Très vite…

* * *

Hé non je suis pas morte ! ;) Bon ce n'est pas vraiment la suite mais un interlude, le deuxième chapitre devrai bientôt apparaître sur le site.

Comme pour le Prologue, j'aimerai des critiques sur ce que j'écris et donc pour ce nouvel chapitre.


	3. Important ! Pétition !

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais je trouve que c'est très important donc lisez la pétition ci-dessous

**Attention à tous les lecteurs. Commentateurs et auteurs!**

Les administrateurs vont à partir du 4 Juin supprimer/enlever des Fics qui contiennent des lemons ou sont d'une extrême violence. Maintenant, je ne sais pas pour vous mais je pense que c'est stupide.

Il y a beaucoup de fics merveilleuses qui ont seulement un ou deux lemons en eux et encore l'intrigue elle-même est génial! Vous ne pouvez pas simplement prendre vers le bas une fic de 100.000 mots + juste parce qu'il a un lemon dans un chapitre qui se trouve à seulement 1000 mots.

Maintenant, je vous invite tous à lire la pétition ci-dessous, le signer, et transférer cette fics à vos propres. Espérons que si nous faisons tout ce que suffisamment de bruit reviendra à la normale.

Merci.

« Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site.

Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années maintenant, quelques unes des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas sont tout à coup trouvés quelques unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même.

Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire.

Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable.

Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté.

Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les parents ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes.

Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une purge à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation.

Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir un certain mouvement à ce sujet. »

_Psudocode_Samurai_

_Rocketman1728_

_dracohalo117_

_VFSNAKE_

_Agato l'hôte Venom_

_Jay gel_

_SamCrow_

_Brandy sang_

_Dusk666_

_Hisea Ori_

_Le Graven foncé_

_BlackRevenant_

_Seigneur Orion Salazar Noire_

_Sakusha Saelbu_

_Horocrux_

_socras01_

_Kumo no Makoto_

_Biskoff_

_Korraganitar l'NightShadow_

_NightInk_

_Lazruth_

_ragnrock kyuubi_

_SpiritWriterXXX_

_Ace6151_

_FleeingReality_

_Harufu_

_Exilé vol_

_Slifer1988_

_Dee Laynter_

_Angeldoctor_

_Finale Noir Getsuga_

_ZamielRaizunto_

_Fenris187_

_le sang enragé_

_arashiXnoXkami_

_Masane Amaha du roi_

_Blueexorist_

_Nero Angelo Sparda_

_Uzunaru999_

_Time Hollow_

_fg7dragon_

_Aljan Moonfire_

_Elvira-baba_

_Skoliro_

_Angie450_

_Cello_

_Natsume-Yusuke_

A vous maintenant!;)


End file.
